The Portrait
by jellyBOOM
Summary: I came up with this story after I thought of this funny meme I came across once that said, "Paint me like one of your French girls." Titanic also helped with this story's plot, but that's all I will let you guys know. Sexual content and strong language!
1. Chapter 1

"_You love me, real or not real?"_

"_Real."_

Who knew that an 8-word conversation could cause a change in your life? I certainly didn't. I had been fighting with my emotions for the past couple of years, and I finally gave up the fight. And, honestly, once I gave up was when I felt my life was going to turn into something I have longed for in all my years of living after my father's death: I felt there was going to be peace in my heart's storm. I was at peace with myself, with the pain and the confusion that had brought me into a downward spiral. And it was all in someone I never thought would be the cause of it. It was in that blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy named Peeta.

Since that afternoon we spoke those words, the days have grown longer, warmer, brighter. I felt better about not having my mother or Gale around. I had accepted the deaths of the two people I loved the most in this world, and realized I cannot continue my life with the false hope that they could somehow reappear by my side. I now have Peeta, and he has me. We have started a new daily ritual together: the mornings consisted of us doing what we do best, baking and hunting, on our alone time; the afternoons were dedicated to his paintings and my watching him as he painted; and the late nights were our special time to sit by the fireplace at our home, either in silence or discussions of our morning event. Still, the silence wasn't really silence because I always had my head laying on his chest above his heart, a way to reassure me that I was able to at least keep him alive, my main goal ever since the last Hunger Games. We'd sit there wrapped in an old quilt, the room filling with the smell of the forest. And our meals were always spent together, no matter what. I guess we just love each other's company.

This has been going on for a few months now. But something funny has been going on with me. I feel like I need something more than what we have right now, more than just the very presence of being around each other. I don't know exactly when it started, possibly during the end of fall/beginning of winter. My hunts have grown shorter, and I've begun to visit Peeta at the bakery. At first, he was surprised, however I know he loves that I have an interest in seeing him work. I don't know why, but I do love to see him work. He makes amazing bread, no doubt about it. But that isn't what intrigues me. It's the _way_ he makes the breads. He kneads the dough with strong, muscular arms, and you can see the way his chest bulges and relaxes. Watching him gives me some kind of pleasure, and ignites a fire within me that I cannot seem to extinguish. God, I wish he knew, but I feel too embarrassed to let him know, to tell him I want to be that dough, to touch me that way. Sadly, I'm just not that kind of girl.

Painting has also gotten me flamed up in this way. He may be strong with the dough, but he's so delicate with the brush. His fingers carry the brush from paint to canvas like it's a flower, and the way he strokes it makes me wish I _was_ the canvas. A part of me wants to say, _please! Make me your portrait! Touch me the way you touch the painting!_ But the timid, Katniss part knows restraint and fears Peeta wouldn't want to do that. He's such a gentleman, I doubt he would ever want to take advantage of me in that way, which wouldn't even be taking advantage since I am freely giving it up for him. But, I know Peeta. I'd have to seduce him in some way, and I think I know just what would help in my pursuit.

"Peeta? I have a question."

He doesn't look away from his latest artwork, which is a picture of us on the beach, the pearl in my hand, when he responds, "Yes?"

"Would you ever be willing to paint a portrait of me?" I inwardly wince at the thought of a negative response coming from his sweet lips. Lips I've kissed every night and every morning.

"What?" He stops painting and looks directly at me. And I don't know what the expression on his face is, if it's confusion or shock or what. Maybe this wasn't a good idea…

"I was just wondering. I mean, you always paint me into your paintings, but you've never just painted one of me. But forget about it, it was just a—"

He puts his fingers to my lips, and I can see the passion in his blue eyes, the smile playing on his lips. "Of course, I'd love to paint you. That would be a dream come true!"

Now I was shyly smiling at him as my mouth responds before my mind processes its words, "Then can we do it tomorrow afternoon?" Great, I hope I didn't sound too eager.

"What? Yes, yes that's perfect, my love! I honestly cannot wait to paint you! Just come dressed like you want and I'll do the rest," he says, a smile as big as Panem itself now overcoming his face. I never knew I could make someone smile like that before.

After that, Peeta looked like he was walking on clouds the whole rest of the day. It was pretty interesting, but I hope tomorrow he starts walking on stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just want to thank those who left reviews, those who favorited the story, those who wanted to be updated, etc. Seriously, I've never gotten so many email alerts on people following something I've written, it's unbelievable! Thank you SO SO SO very much :D Hopefully this chapter seems/is longer than the last and that you guys enjoy it. Just a heads up, I will be alternating back and forth between POVs, and this one is Peeta's. Hope this doesn't confuse you guys o.O**

**Keep on reading and reviewing3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I should be asleep right now, but it's hard to when you're so excited for what the next day will bring. Kind of like the feeling I would get each year the night before the Reaping. But, no, that's a bad comparison, because that feeling was more fear and my nerves getting the best of me. Right now, it's a mixture of pure excitement with a hint of nervousness. I know I usually keep my cool. Everyone says I'm good at that anyways. But at this moment I cannot get my mind to shut off and keep my eyes closed. I lay there in bed with Katniss sleeping deeply right by my side. We can't help sleeping together, something that developed during our Hunger Games. We both feel much safer this way. And I just love the way she sleeps next to me, cuddled up against my side, her lips kind of puckered and the cute way her nose lightly whistles with each exhale. God, I am so in love with her. Especially now that I will finally get to paint the love of my life on a canvas, just her and nothing else. That's my reason for the lack of sleep: excited to have this opportunity, nervous because I don't know if it'll turn out to her liking. She's a little hard to please, as I've learned to accept. However, every day I strive to please her, to get her to love me more and more. I'm not doubtful of her love, I know she loves me. I just want her to love me as I will always love her, my Katniss. I can't screw up tomorrow.<p>

Suddenly, the sun is shining its rays through the window and hits me in the face. I wince and realize I've fallen asleep without even noticing. I look down at my chest and notice she's still there, my dream girl. Her hand is settled on top of my abdomen while her left leg wraps around my own. The covers have fallen off her a bit, and I notice the way her nightshirt has ridden up a little to expose her round bottom. I then realize I've been subconsciously rubbing her hair down her back and using my other to rub her arm. God, she's so beautiful and so sexy. How can she say otherwise? I really don't understand, especially with those gorgeous long legs and that very round butt hugged by her panties. I continue to dreamily stare at her sleeping form when I realize 1. it's getting late and 2. I'm getting a hard-on. Luckily she stirs, which takes my mind off her sexual appeal, and I kiss her gently a good morning. She returns the kiss, mumbles good morning, realizes the time is ticking, and runs to get ready. That's another thing I love about Katniss: she's always getting ready for what's coming next.

After breakfast, we set off to do our own things: baking and hunting. But my mind seems to keep wandering as I come up with my tasty concoctions and warm, delicious array of breads. I keep going back to the way our conversation went yesterday, how she brought up having her portrait done, how shy she got in the middle, and how happy she was at the end when she saw how happy it made me that she was asking this. I wonder what triggered the thought. Why now of all times? Is she doing this just to make me happy, or because she truly wants this? I know, I know, I'm questioning a lot here, but a guy can wonder. Of course, I'm not saying I'm going to call this off because I _desire _to paint my beautiful mockingjay, to hang her up on a wall and be able to admire her. But… am I that good? Will my artwork come out to the way she imagined it? Can I be compared to painters of centuries ago, like Picasso and Di Vinci? Okay, maybe I should stop with the questions and just see how this goes. By the way, I wonder where Katniss is…

Finally, the time has come. Our afternoon painting session. And I'm all alone, in this room, with my canvas, my paints, my various works of art, and my furniture. Yes, I do have a couch and a couple of armchairs in the room, it kind of helps me figure out my next painting, sort of like inspiration. But I'm missing today's inspiration: Katniss. I haven't seen her since we separated after breakfast, and when I came back from the bakery, she was locked up in her room. I really don't know what's up… maybe she changed her mind? No, she didn't, because I hear her footsteps coming up the hall. Suddenly, they stop short of the door.

"Peeta?"

"Yes, Katniss? Is everything alright?" I can hear the shifting of her step.

"Can you please close your eyes? I don't want you to see me until I tell you to."

This is a definite surprise to me. What could Katniss possible be wearing? Maybe it's one of the dresses Cinna had left behind for her, one I haven't seen, and she wants to surprise me! Well, I won't disappoint her then. "Sure, no problem, sweetheart."

I keep my eyes shut as I hear her walking around in the room, but I don't hear the sound of fabric sweeping across the floor. Maybe it's a shorter dress? I then hear the creak of her adjusting herself on a piece of furniture, a sigh, and then finally, "Okay, Peeta. You can open your eyes now."

As soon as my eyes open, so does my mouth. Because I'm not looking at a Katniss dressed in a beautiful dinner gown or a party dress. I am looking at a _completely naked _Katniss Everdeen. And she's lying on the couch, arms resting lightly above her head on a pillow, legs slightly bent towards me. I feel like I've been staring at her forever, because then she clears her throat a little. "Is everything okay? We don't have to do this, you know…"

"What? No, no, everything's fine, I'm just pleasantly surprised! I had no idea that you wanted a nude painting done, my love," I said this really fast, because I thought any second now she would retreat and I'd never have the opportunity again.

She shyly smiled at me and said, "Well, I thought this could be a good trust exercise, you seeing and painting me naked. Don't you think?" Wow, was there a hint of seduction in her voice? I must be dreaming.

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea. So, let's get started," and I begin to paint my naked beauty, Katniss.

I start off with her basic form, her curves, hair, shape of the face, the furniture, things like that. I have to constantly look over to where she's positioned to make sure there are no mistakes or flaws in this portrait. Her hair is out and runs in waves down the pillow and over her shoulder. Her skin is a supple olive color, which makes her so sexy in my eyes. I paint in her basic body shape before tackling the other details. I paint in her medium-sized, perky breasts, the nipples hard from the cold air. Oh, how I'd want to warm them up with my tongue… Her neck is long and beautiful, and I want so bad to line it with my kisses. I paint her deep, gray eyes, her small nose, her plump lips, so juicy and delicious.

Her upper body is basically down, and I move to down to the lower part. Her abdomen is muscled in a womanly way, from all the time she puts in hunting in the woods. She also has the cutest belly button (an innie!), which I enjoy painting in. Her feet are beautifully shaped and her legs are long and luscious, even if she is a little shorter than me. God, how I wish I could rub my hands on them right now, all the way up to the delta where they meet. It's hairless, from what I can see, which makes me want it even _more_. Katniss has no idea, but she is very provocative, even if she were fully dressed and sitting normally. I'd still want to make love to her.

"Peeta, are you almost done? It feels like hours have gone by," she's whining a little, something I'm finding incredibly sexy.

"Yes, I think I'm done. Would you like to see?" I think my voice just got husky. Holy crap, I hope she doesn't notice how turned on I've gotten through this whole ordeal. She nods and I get up and turn the canvas so that it looks at her.

She gasps and her eyes turn into oranges at the sight of herself on canvas. She examines the entire painting, and I'm wondering if she loves it, likes it, thinks it's alright, or absolutely wishes I'd burn it. But instead, she asks, "How does this painting make you feel? Like, what does it make you want to do?"

Since this _is_ like a trust exercise, and I do trust her with all my heart, I tell her the truth. "It makes me what to do some very un-gentlemanly type things to you." Wow, did I really just say that?

And then, she says something that completely blows me away.

"Then come get it."


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are so supportive of this story and I absolutely LOVE it! Thanks again for the feedback and the favoriting (don't think that's a word, but whatever)! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you. Please don't stop reviewing, as it helps me to see what you like and don't like (although, who doesn't like a sex scene?).**

**Just a little opinion: I really wish the novel had a sex scene in it. Preferably Katniss and Peeta, of course.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The look in Peeta's eyes I've only seen one other time before. It was when I fought with that one mountain bear a few years back. His eyes told me that he wanted to devour me, to sink his teeth and claws into me and make me dinner. Peeta had the same look, only I knew he didn't want to physically eat me (after all, cannibalism is frowned upon and really gross). His look told me he was going to get me. One minute, he's holding the painting in his hands, the next, I'm underneath him while he kisses me strongly in the mouth. The sweet taste of bread and sugar on his lips reach to my tongue and it feels heavenly the way his hands roam my body. I've never tongue-kissed a guy before, but with Peeta it all felt so natural, as if we were born to do this and only this. What we were doing right now wouldn't feel the same way if someone had sat us down and gave us a whole course on foreplay and sex. We were made for this.<p>

He moved from my lips, across my jaw and up to my left ear. I could feel his teeth tug on my earlobe, which made me moan with desire and ignited a fire within my loins. His kisses trailed down my neck, over my sensitive collarbones, and to the top of my breasts when I stopped him. God, that was hard to do.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry," he said, his face looking defeated and let down. I quickly shook my head no and answered by tugging at his shirt and pants. Peeta quickly understood and hurriedly took off his shirt and pants, leaving his boxer briefs on. I seductively motioned him back to me with my point finger, and he crawled over like a hungry beast, slowly taking one of my breasts in his mouth. I hissed at the way his tongue came in contact with my erect nipples, hard from the cold and feeling the warmth of his mouth felt amazing. With his other hand, he massaged and teased the other nipple, causing my mouth to gasp and my body to wiggle around underneath. I don't know why, but when Peeta nibbles on my nipples, it makes me jump and moan really loud. And when he figures this out, I can already see that he's taking mental notes behind his eyes of what I like and what I love.

By this time, I'm yearning to grab Peeta and show him some kind of pleasure. So, I stop his chest playing and make him go under me. I begin to kiss his lips gently, then with more and more passion building up, our tongues meeting each other, hands touching everything. I'm kissing all over his neck and collarbone when an idea pops up in my mind. I slowly smooch my way up to his right shoulder and take a little bite at it. Boy, I never thought a guy would groan and twitch over a bite. Maybe _Twilight_ had something going there. I continue to leave a few more bites on his neck and collarbone when I reach his nipples. They're beautiful and average-sized, not too big or too small, and very erect. I take a lick at the right one and hear a hiss come from between Peeta's swollen lips.

"Shit, Katniss. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

I smirk and tell him, "I'm sure, darling. Now hush and let mama take care of her baby boy." I honestly do not know where that came from, but that must have _really _turned up his engines because I felt his penis twitch under my pelvis. I lick his nipples a few times and kiss around his belly before I make my way down to his underwear. My heart is starting to race as the moment of truth arrives: I will see my first penis ever. I carefully pull his boxer briefs down his legs and stare at his glory. Maybe I was staring for too long because Peeta spoke up.

"Katniss, sweetheart, are you okay? We really don't have to do this, you know…"

"No, I want to, baby. Just… fuck, is this going to fit?"

I could see the chuckle coming up his throat and out of his mouth as he said, "I think it will, my dear. Would you like to touch him?"

I nodded and he reached over and positioned my hand around him. He motioned for me to make an up-down movement. Once I began, Peeta's head was tossed back, moans and groans came out every few seconds, and his pelvis began to thrust into my hand. White stuff began to come out of the top part and curiosity told me to lick it off. As soon as my tongue hit the tip, Peeta's head shot up and a loud moan erupted from his mouth. Seeing the effect I was having on him, I kept licking up, down, around his dick, enjoying how much he was loving this. Enjoying how I was creating pleasure for him.

Suddenly, he stopped my hand, a wild look of desire and need in his now deep blue eyes.

"We need to stop before I blow."

I don't know why, but I felt a jolt of electricity hit my pussy, and I knew I was incredibly aroused. We switched positions again, this time he was positioning him above my opening. I already had the idea that this would hurt; I mean, really, have you ever seen someone put a hot dog through a Cheerio? So, I was getting myself prepared for the worst. But, at the same time, I knew this is what I've always wanted: to become one with Peeta Mellark.

"Ready, Katniss?" He kissed my eyelids, cheeks, nose and lips. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, do you want me to go slow or fast? I would prefer fast so the pain doesn't hurt you so much, but I can do slow, too–"

I shut him up with my finger, wrapped my legs around his firm butt (so good), and pulled him towards me, right into my small hole. And I felt it. I felt myself widening in a way that my pussy didn't want to open. I felt the initial pain, the sharpness, like someone had stuck me with a needle down there. I shut my eyes as I let the pain sit and then drift. However, I couldn't hold back the couple of tears that squeezed out of my eyes. Peeta's hand reached over and cleared them away from my face, kissing the spots they lingered on. He waited for me to finish riding out the pain, and once I gave the go ahead, he began to move inside of me.

"Fuck, Katniss! Damn, you are so freaking tight… I love it," Peeta said, through gritted teeth and eyes shut. I knew how tight I was because I could feel the way his dick rubbed against my walls, and it was growing pleasurably by the second. Soon enough, he started to grab my hips and thrusting in harder and faster, and all I could do was mercilessly moan and whimper at this pleasure I was feeling. If I had known making love would feel this good, we would have done it in that cave during the Hunger Games. Somehow, I feel it wouldn't be as good, though.

In the midst of our passionate love making, Peeta grabs both of my legs, pushes them in front of him and over his shoulders, causing him to go even deeper and consistently hitting something inside that's making me go insane.

"Oh my God, Peeta! Yes, fuck me, fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Please don't stop!" I really couldn't help myself at this point, it was just too intense, too strong a feeling for me to contain it inside. I felt I'd explode if I didn't let him know how this was making me feel.

"Ay, Katniss, you have such a pretty, dirty little mouth. Just turns me on so fucking much, shiiiiit," he moaned and groaned, feeling his pleasure meter going at its utmost high as well. I knew at this point, we were about to creating a mess on this couch. Oh well, they do say, "Bless the mess."

My toes are starting to clear as my mind begins to fog up. My hands reach up to my breasts as I touch and squeeze them. I want to tell Peeta that I'm about to cum when my pussy beats me to it and I just lose it while he's inside me. I guess this triggers something in Peeta, too, because the next thing I know, he's moaning and groaning and saying my name over and over while his body is racked with shivers, as is mine. Our sounds of passion mix as we ride this tidal wave of pleasure. We find each other's lips and kiss deeply and hungrily at each other. Finally, after the storm has calmed down within us, we lay on the couch, holding hands.

And Peeta whispers in my ear, "That was the best trust exercise I've ever done with you."

I can't help the giggles that escape my mouth.


End file.
